Morgana (Tales of Arcadia)/Gallery
Images and videos of the chaotic witch Morgan le Fay from DreamWorks's Tales of Arcadia trilogy. Gallery Images Screenshots morgana takes Angor's living stone.JPG|Morgana takes Angor Rot's living stone morgana makes the inferna copula.JPG|Morgana makes the Inferna Copula you fool, your flesh is orth nothing..JPG|"You fool, your flesh is worth nothing." Morgana-trollhunters.png|"My champion!" again you shall rise and set me free.JPG|"Again you shall RISE..." set me free.JPG|"...and set me FREE!." as for you my chld, we are linked now.JPG|"As for you my child, we are linked now." call to me.JPG|"Call to me..." call to mr and the key to Eternal Night.JPG|"...and the key to the Eternal Night,..." call to me and the key to the eternal night is yours.JPG|"...it is yours." my child and my champion.JPG|"Then we shall show you the way." (Gunmar: We?) "My child and my champion." hello darling.JPG|"Hello darling!" sorry dear.JPG|"Sorry dear." did I scare you.JPG|"Did I scare you?" you think I'm just a reflection you can run away from.JPG|"You think I am just a reflection you can run away from." I'm under your skin.JPG|"I am under your skin." I have many names. You can call me morgana.JPG|"I have many names. You can call me Morgana." my you're strong.JPG|"My, you are strong!" Strong enough to weild my weapon, strong eneough to be my gracious host.JPG|"Strong enough to wield my weapon, strong enough to be my gracious host!" you open a big enough door, something is bound to escape.JPG|"You open a big-enough door, something's bound to escape!" you've told Gunmar all he needs to know but since I'm out.JPG|"You've already told Gunmar all he needs to know but since I'm out..." and about, i thought we kill Merlin's Trollhunter as soon we get him alone.JPG|"...and about, I thought we kill Merlin's Trollhunter as soon as we get him alone!" morgana possesing claire.JPG|Morgana possesses Claire morgana hols NotEnrique by the scruff.JPG|Morgana holds NotEnrique by the scruff what a brae little mongrel.JPG|"What a brave little mongrel." how sweet and stupid.JPG|"How sweet and stupid." morgana's evil grin.JPG|Morana's evil grin morgana takes full control over Claire.JPG|Morgan takes full control over Claire morgana scares the cat.JPG|Morgana scares the cat. are you coming, little lamb.JPG|"Are you coming, little lamb?" I left my skathe-hrun.JPG|"I left my Skathe-Hrün at home." Mprgana activates the Skathe-Hrun.JPG|Morgana activates the Shadow Staff. morgana tries to kill Jim.JPG|Morgana tries to kill Jim. trying to kill you.JPG|(Jim: What are you doing?) "Trying to kill you!" there is no Claire.JPG|"There is no Claire." I am Morgana.JPG|"I am Morgana!" the eldritch queen, baba yaga.JPG|(Jim: Who?) "The Eldritch Queen, Baba Yaga..." the pale lady, ugh I have many name.JPG|"...the Pale Lady, ugh, I have many names!." I am your doom.JPG|"I am your doom!" morgana tries to push Jim inbto the Shadow Realm.JPG|Morgana tries to push Jim into the Shadow Realm. you think I'm powerful now. Justt wait until the Eternal Night frees me from my prison.JPG|"You think I am powerful now. Just wait until the Eternal Night frees me from my prison." Claire is not here.JPG|"Claire is not here!" after I feast upon your souls, agony will rule oover a thousand millenia.JPG|"After I feast on your souls, agony will rule for a thousand millennia.' you can contain me, trollish welp. i am the Eldritch queen,the seventh plane.JPG|"You cannot contain me, trollish whelp. I am the Eldritch Queen of the Seventh Plane." baba yaga, the pale lady. I have slung scores of Merlin's fool.JPG|"Baba Yaga, the Pale Lady, I have slung scores of Merlin's fools." what poor little lambs. My work here is done.JPG|"What poor little lambs. My work here is done." gunmar knows how to brig the Eternal Night.JPG|"Gunmar knows how to bring the Eternal Night." all you can do is sit back and watch the Earth as it burns.JPG|"All you can do is sit back and watch the world as it burns." traitorous impure! I created you!.JPG|"Traitorous impure, I created you!" morgana sees that Claire is taking power of the skathe-hrun.JPG|Morgana sees that Claire is taking power of the shadow Staff." get out of my head child.JPG|"Get out of my head, child!" you dare wield a weapon of my power. My Skathe-Hrun will be your end.JPG|"You dare wield a weapon of my power! My Skathe-Hrün will be your end!" morgana ends uo being defeated.JPG|Morgana ends up being defeated morgana emerges.JPG|Morgana emerges you brought the fallen gumm-gumm.JPG|"You brought the fallen Gumm-Gumm." centuries you came to me in ease. I granted you power and you served me faithfully.JPG|"Centuries ago, you came to me at ease. I granted you power and in return you served me faithfully." take your soul back, detade of your own and live again.JPG|"Take your soul back, detade it as your own and live again." you shall serve me once more, Angor Rot.JPG|"You shall serve me once more, Angor Rot!" morgana's prison.JPG|Morgana's prison morgana is freed.JPG|Morgana is freed after centuries Morgana_(Tales_of_Arcadia).png|"The Eternal Night is here!' morgana with gunmar.JPG|Morgana introduced by Gunmar to the Gumm-Gumm army today the sacrifce of a few will bring forth the Eternal Night and your freedom.JPG|"Today the sacrifice of a few will bring forth the Eternal Night and your freedom." morgana chanting.JPG|Morgana chanting aren't you thrilled by your kinds victory or you have you lost your faith.JPG|"Aren't you thrilled by your kinds victory, or have you lost your faith?" you are my champion.JPG|"You are my champion." you will stand by my side.JPG|"You will stand by my side..." when the world becomes mine.JPG|"...when the world becomes mine." gunmar is a pawn, a brute to get what I want.JPG|(Angor Rot: And what of Gunmar?) "Gunmar is a pawn, a brute to get what I want." in time he will be disposed off.JPG|"In time, he will be disposed of." morgana starts the Eternal Night.JPG|Morgana starts the Eternal Night. morgana attacking merlin.JPG|Morgana attacking Merlin goodbye old friend.JPG|"Goodbye, old friend." don't despair weak ones, your lives will soon be over.JPG|"Don't despair, weak ones, your lives will soon be over." Trollhunters-morgana-1.png|"Merlin's champion! I have so been looking forward to meeting you..." and then killing you.JPG|"...and then killing you." good evening and good night.JPG|"Good evening and good night." morgana flings Jim.JPG|Morgana flings Jim behold trollhunter, the beuty of the Night Eternal.JPG|"Behold Trollhunter, the beauty of the Night Eternal." merlin never told you what he used to craft your amulet. he took my left hand.JPG|"Merlin never told you what he used to craft your amulet, DID HE?!" he took my left hand.JPG|"HE TOOK MY LEFT HAND!!!" My champion, on time for the grand finale. For your efforts, I give you the honor of finishing him.JPG|"My champion, on time for the grand finale. For your efforts, I give you the honor of finishing him." you what did you tel him.JPG|(Angor Rot: Witch, I am no one's pawn!) "You! What did you tell him?" you fight for me.JPG|(Angor Rot: The boy reminded me whom I fight for!) "You fight for me!" morgana impaled by the Eclipse blade.JPG|Morgana gets impaled by the Eclipse Blade you think that toy can kill me. I am no troll..JPG|"You think that toy can kill me? I am no troll." I can't br killed.JPG|"I CAN'T BE KILLED!" morgana tdestroy the eclipse blade.JPG|Morgana shatters the Eclipse Blade morgana kills Angor Rot.JPG|Morgana kills Angor Rot claire pushes Morgana to the Shadow Realm.JPG|Claire pushes Morgana into the Shadow Realm morgana tries to pull Claire.JPG|Morgana tries to pull Claire Promotional rollhubters part 3|Morgana in a poster for Part 3. Videos Trollhunters Claire Gets Possessed Netflix Claire Between Worlds TROLLHUNTERS Trollhunters Gunmar Recruits Morgana Netflix The Mother of Monsters Trollhunters Netflix Futures Category:Galleries